xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Prominent Families
Xesteria has had several families come and go, and some that remain active to this day, that have become prominent figures and/or the topic of historical documents. Families that are significant in the modern era, or throughout Xesteria's past, are as follows. Albion The ancestral ruling family of the kingdom of Albion. The Albion family controlled the kingdom from as far back as history recalls until 274 AP when Fargo Albion VII was assassinated. This did not kill off the ancient Albion bloodline, as Fargo's older brother, Uther Albion who turned his back on his family years ago, still resides somewhere in the world. Barlow The once ruling family of the former kingdom of Lenadia, which is present day Eastern Stromgarde. Many members of the Barlow family, including King of Lenadia Harland Barlow, perished in 550 BP when Stromgarde sacked the Lenadian city of Asgardia. In present times, Rowan Barlow of Hornmill attempted to restore glory to his family name by separating Lenadia from Stromgarde. Rowan was murdered in his home, resulting in the only remaining Barlows being based out of the city of Sagebard. Belgrave The Belgrave family has ruled Alexandria since 401 BP, when the Florence ruling dynasty failed to produce a male heir resulting in Roderick Belgrave becoming King of Alexandria after marrying Calliana Florence. The Belgraves continue to rule Alexandria to this day, with the young Luthor Belgrave currently sitting on the Alexandrian throne. Blackmont A family that has been based out of Ebonrock, Stromgarde for countless generations. During the Stromgarde Civil War of 865 BP, the Blackmonts rose to prominence as the leading family to go on the offensive against the ruling Morose family in Westmarch. Three years later in 862 BP, the Blackmonts took control of Westmarch and thus became the most powerful family in Stromgarde. Isildra Blackmont is the current Queen of Stromgarde. The Blackmont family has been the target of many attacks in recent years. King Robert Blackmont, the previous ruler of Stromgarde, was assassinated. Isildra Blackmont herself was kidnapped when she was a teenager, and her sister Pandora Blackmont was abducted and never seen again when she was an adolescent. Duskweaver The most prominent family of elven magicians residing in Altamira. Dalronde Duskweaver is credited as the individual who created the complex prison that houses Orilon, and his son Mateas Duskweaver has served as a member of the Defenders of the Dawn since the group was formed in 124 AP. Emberfal The long-standing ruling family of Kurjaztar. Rasche Emberfal was the last King of Kurjaztar who had disappeared without a trace during the Kurjaztar Plague of 274 AP. He was credited as bringing the dragonborn to prominence and making Kurjaztar the world's second most influential kingdom behind Stromgarde prior to the plague that all but decimated the kingdom and made the dragonborn an endangered species. Florence The founding family of Alexandria and the Traders Union. The Florence family ruled Alexandria from 1139 BP until 401 BP when they failed to produce a male heir resulting in Roderick Belgrave becoming King of Alexandria after marrying Calliana Florence. Hearthfire A family of fighters, soldiers, and warriors that have historically fought for Nordland, or for Xesteria as a whole. Silas Hearthfire is the current leader of the Defenders of the Dawn. Silas' daughter, Laine Hearthfire, is also making a name for herself as a mercenary and champion of the people. Horvat An ancestral military family originally based out of Stromgarde. The Horvats have always served in the Stromgarde Army, always ascending to the highest ranks possible. In recent years, Orland Horvat stepped down from his rank of general and joined the Muspelm Expedition. Morres A former Lenadian family that was infamously swayed by Stromgarde to turn against their own kingdom and allow the Lenadian capital of Asgardia to be sacked. The Morres family was well compensated and quickly became a major noble family in Stromgarde. Serilda Morres is the current matriarch of the family, though her son Estevan Morres is the public face of the family due to his past military career and imposing aura. Francisca Morres, one of Stromgarde's wealthiest noblewomen, resides in Davonport. Morose The founding family of Stromgarde. They are notorious for being the catalysts of the Stromgarde Civil War in 865 BP. Adelbert Morose, the then King of Stromgarde, is viewed as being the man responsible for the creation of the tiefling race after he prayed to Asmodeus for help in winning the war. In turn, Asmodeus turned Adelbert and his family and followers into what became known as tieflings. The Morose family was quickly chased out of Westmarch and going into exile for hundreds of years. Aysha Morose, a tiefling descendant of Adelbert, recently became renowned across Xesteria after assassinating Duke Fargo Albion VII and putting a serious dent in the Albion Slave Trade. Aysha remains in control of Albion and is referred to as "The Liberator", but she has made it clear that her goal is not to rule Albion. Once the kingdom is truly free, Aysha says she will step aside to let someone qualified guide the kingdom. Norrington A criminal family originally from Albion that has traditionally resorted to piracy along the shores of the Kaspian continent. The Norringtons have been involved with the Free Men (a dangerous pirate alliance) for generations, with Athena Norrington currently being labelled as the Pirate Queen of the Free Men. Pridewind The founding family of Artalia who still rule the kingdom to this day. There have been several notable Pridewinds throughout history, with Augustus Pridewind being the most notable after he was credited as being responsible for the defeat of Vecna in Artalia City in 394 BP. Balder Pridewind is the current King of Artalia. Rengard A powerful and wealthy Artalian family that is not only responsible for the safety and security of the city of Autumnreach, they have also served in the Artalian Army and been appointed to the High Council of Artalia countless times. Kira Rengard is the current head of the Rengard family. Rush The founding family of Nordland. Not only did Vitalis Rush found the kingdom in 1148 BP, but Varrick Rush also founded the Defenders of the Dawn in 124 AP. The current Prince of Nordland, Jupiter Rush, is believed to be the most skilled swordsman in all of Xesteria. Ryder The strongest military family in all of Artalia. The Ryders have always served in the kingdom's army, with Stanimir Ryder being the current Highlord of the Artalian Army. His father, Benedict Ryder, held the rank previously. Stanimir's children, Cathryn and Edric, both serve in the military and are quickly ascending the ranks. Volash Volash has long been considered one of the most important name in Nordland, being second only to the ruling Rush dynasty. Artan Volash, referred to as the Hero of Nordland, was known to have killed several adult dragons on his own throughout his years and was instrumental in defeating Glint when his dragon army attacked Nordland in 1105 BP. Teris Volash was one of the founding members of the Defenders of the Dawn, siding with her lover Varrick Rush and helping him establish the group. She stepped down late in her life some years after Varrick himself had passed away, accepting an invitation from the Archmages of Baranos to travel to Hestavar to live out the last of her days in the magical city. Agnar Volash, the self-proclaimed "strongest living mortal in all of Xesteria", is believed to be the last of the Volash bloodline. After being bested by fellow Nordman Jupiter Rush in a duel to determine who was stronger in 272 AP, Agnar's pride was visibly shaken and he left Dragonridge suddenly, vanishing into the Stormbringer Mountains. Whitemane One of the most influential noble families of Stromgarde, they have served the Blackmonts since they took power in 862 BP. After the fall of Lenadia, the Whitemanes were given control of Lioncrest where Victor Whitemane rules to this day. Dalen Whitemane, Lord of Westmarch, runs the day-to-day affairs of the capital city alongside his wife Ivy Whitemane (nee Morres). Cassandra Whitemane, the daughter of Victor Whitemane, became one of Xesteria's most recognized champions of the Church of Ehlonna. She was poised to become an inquisitor within the Church of Ehlonna until she accepted an invitation to join the Defenders of the Dawn in 270 AP. Zaurahel The ruling family of the Drow Empire of Nor'ethril for hundreds upon hundreds of years. The Zaurahels are regarded as being exceptionally charismatic to the point that they are able to convince other races of the Underdark to side with the Drow Empire. The Zaurahels are known for resenting the surface dwelling high elves of Altamira for driving their ancestors underground Navra Zaurahel was the Drow Queen of Nor'ethril from 816 BP until her death in 410 BP at the hands of King Isidor Blackmont of Stromgarde. She was succeeded as Drow Queen by her own daughter, Tylandra Zaurahel, in 22 AP. Tylandra Zaurahel is believed to be uniting every race she possibly can under the banner of Nor'ethril in a bid to have an army capable of decimating the kingdom of Altamira.